Nappa
You know you love me as a ghost! Nappa is an antagonist in the Dragon Ball manga and anime series and a wrestler in VGCW. He is a former Money in the Bank winner and is the only wrestler in VGCW history to fail to win the championship following a cash-in attempt. He has been part of two tag teams in the past: The Saiyans with Vegeta, and Ghost Trick with Phoenix Wright. In Dragonball Z In the original anime, Nappa is a Saiyan who travels to Earth with Vegeta to find Dragon Balls, only to be killed by Vegeta. Twice. In Team Four Star's Dragonball Z Abridged, he is a rabid Pokemon collector, a movie producer, and a ghost. In VGCW Yaaaaay! Despite never holding gold in VGCW, Nappa has been a fairly consistent performer in the ring and, more importantly, one of the league's biggest movers and shakers, making waves and getting involved in a multitude of feuds and storylines. He started off mainly as a Rumble and KOTR tournament participant, in which he usually did pretty well. He also participated in a pair of matches in the tag team division along with Vegeta as part of The Saiyans, being the driving force behind that team, though it didn't really go anywhere. Nappa started competing on his own in singles competition early and his first feud was a mini-feud with Zangief. Following a loss to Zangief on November 22nd, 2012, the two rematched in a Hell in a Cell match on November 25th, which Nappa won. He then added insult to injury (and displayed the first instance of him being a sore loser) by ambushing Zangief backstage later that same night, which devolved into a brawl he won as well. He also made VGCW history by being the first man to destroy the ring after suplexing Gaben from the top rope on the 2012-12-5 broadcast. This led to another mini-rivalry between the two men, their first rematch taking place in a Hell in a Cell match on 2012-12-14, which Nappa lost. When the two were set to finally settle the score on December 19th, Nappa once again proved to be a sore loser, though he didn't ambush his opponent himself that time. Instead, he met with Gaben before their match and asked him if he'd ever played the Sega Saturn. Though Nappa would successfully arrange for Gaben's body to get battered by Segata before their match, he'd still wind up losing their match later on. Turnabout Turnbuckle Nappa then got his ass in gear and started off Season 2 with a bang, winning the Money in the Bank match held on 2013-01-01. Yet, as big as that was, what happened later that night turned out to have even more drastic ramifications for how the season would play out: Nappa overheard a conversation between Baz McMahon and Mr. L, which led him to seek out an alliance with Phoenix Wright. Though Phoenix was initially reluctant to team up with a known goofball like Nappa, him getting knocked out backstage and then getting ambushed by Mr. L while in the ring made him realize he'd need the muscle when Nappa came out to save him and he accepted Nappa's partnership offer, which led to the birth of Ghost Trick. Nappa served as the brawn of the duo and his stint in Ghost Trick was a particularly successful one, as in addition to doing goon work like dragging Mr. McMahon out to the ring for questioning, he would also defeat Mr. L (making him the only wrestler in the league to do so), save Phoenix for a second time after he was attacked by Ezio and Gary Oak, who were working for Baz McMahon at the time, and winning a 3 versus 3 match alongside Phoenix and Solid Snake against Raphael, Ezio and Gary, being the last man remaining after pinning then-VGCW Champion Raphael. Then, during the final episode of Season 2, Nappa and Phoenix finally solved the mystery of Mr. L after Nappa ambushed Mr. L backstage to drag him to the ring, where they had laid a trap for him in the form of his brother Mario. Following the successful closing of the case, Phoenix and Nappa bade farewell to each other and parted ways. Season 3 Unfortunately for Nappa, however, following up on his stellar run in Season 2 would prove difficult. Nappa and Vegeta brought back their old tag team, The Saiyans, during the first episode of Season 3, the two of them wearing pink shirts with Nappa's reading "BALDMAN" in the back, and took part in a tag team tournament where they managed to defeat Wario Ware Inc., their Round 1 opponents, before losing to Gerudo Skies. They also won their match together against GameCenter FU on 2013-02-18, but only by DQ. Then, everything started going wrong for Nappa, beginning when he finally cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase against Charles Barkley on 2013-02-28. Having sat on it for the entirety of Season 2 while he was busy with the Mr. L case, the crowd had restlessly awaited for Nappa to cash it in. When he finally did so right after Barkley had defeated Vegeta in the first round of the Great Tournament, everyone expected Nappa to make quick work of the exhausted baller, but he failed to do so and ended up losing the match, his cash-in attempt unsuccessful. Nappa then met Barkley backstage on the 2013-03-07 stream, still sore about losing his Money In the Bank to him. Though this time Nappa had only intended to vent at Barkley, Charles started pushing his buttons, trash talking him and culminating in calling him a "Saiyan Fuckin' Monkey", much to the shock of people watching. The comment made Nappa furious and a brutal fight broke out, ultimately resulting in Barkley being thrown down to the floor and being knocked unconscious. Sadly for Nappa, karmic retribution for that act would come quickly, as he had drawn against his old nemesis Gaben in the first round of the Great Tournament. Gaben was in rare form for that fight, whereas Nappa was more sluggish, which he paid for grimly when Gaben turned the tables on Nappa and suplexed him off the top rope, breaking the ring and knocking Nappa unconscious in the process. On 2013-03-12, Charles Barkley approached Nappa and apologized for his comments the previous show. Perhaps smarting about losing his MITB briefcase and his shot at winning the Great Tournament, as well as what happened the last time Nappa pursued a feud, he accepted his apology and the two men bro-hugged it out. But then, the last person Nappa would ever expect to try to settle a score with him did so. Facing off against Scorpion in an exhibition match on 2013-03-26, both men performed impressively, Nappa finally showing some of the fire that had characterized his stint in Season 2, but Scorpion still managed to win after landing a brutal DDT. While Scorpion was celebrating his victory, the intro music for the mysterious new Majin Vegeta begin playing. While both men were distracted, Vegeta came in from behind and attacked his Saiyan comrade. Nappa, bewildered by this turn of events, could only ask "Why?" as he laid defeated in the center of the ring. On 2013-04-02, an angry Nappa would confront GameCenter FU backstage while searching for his former partner. It wasn't until Nappa headed to the ring and called him out directly that the new Vegeta came to the ring. Tired of being a jobber, Vegeta had deliberately let himself fall under Dracula's spell. The prince's pride had been damaged, and his newfound power allowed him to transform into a Super Saiyan much to Nappa's shock. A brawl broke out in the ring and Nappa fought valiantly, but Majin Vegeta's new powers were too much for him to overcome as he was defeated once again. Season 4 Following his abysmal showings throughout Season 3, Nappa realized he no longer had skills and power sufficient to compete and excel in the league and went away for training during the beginning of Season 4. During his absence, Vamphound had been founded and was beginning to stir up trouble for Dracula who, outraged, called upon his minions to destroy Vamphound. While he was at first going to unleash Kefka upon them, Vegeta intervened and decided to take matters into his own hands. After defending the VGCW title from Wily, Vegeta called out Vamphound and even threatened to kill off members of the audience if they did not act but, before the massacre began, Nappa appeared in the nick of time, armed with a new golden beard thanks to his intense training. Nappa tried to reason with Vegeta one last time, but words would not pacify the Prince and the two started duking it out. Even with his newly acquired powers, however, Nappa was no match for Vegeta and was laid down for the ten count after being hit by a Demonic Rush. What happened next left the entire VGCW universe in shock: as Nappa laid on the ground, defeated, Dracula came down to the ring to finish the job, Vegeta having been reluctant in doing so. As Drac was stomping on Nappa, however, Vegeta attacked his new master and, when he was unable to defeat him in combat, detonated himself to save his friend. Though he had betrayed him, Vegeta's change of heart led Nappa to take the rest of the season off to go on a quest to gather something that would enable him to bring his dead friend back to life. Then, after the credits started rolling at the end of End Game 4, Nappa made his return to the airwaves, announcing to the camera that he had gathered the radars that he had been questing for. However, he announced it loudly enough that many other people heard him as well... Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery AlReZ.gif|Nappa destroys the ring L6EBT.png|All right yeah! Come on! Sing this! Clap, clap baby clap! PhoenixNappaVegeta1.PNG nappacrazy.png|Shit is getting crazy JoDpN24.png|No! Not Gaben! reallyreal.jpg Whyvegeta.png|Scorpion wonders: "Vegeta.... why??" (thanks THQuality) Dat beard.png|SSJ Nappa, dat beard. 1133461.jpg|What fans expect SSJ3 Nappa to look like.